


Dan's Secret Tumblr

by counting2fifteen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fandom AU, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: Phil secretly writes phanfic. Dan secretly reads it.





	Dan's Secret Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> for the pff bingo fest! prompt was fandom au. shoutout to [flymetomanchester](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com) for betaing, [here's my card](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/188107280493/more-writers-choice) am I forgetting something probably

Dan had just assumed his browsing position on their horrifically deformed sofa when Phil flopped down beside him. “Whatcha doing?” Phil asked, cuddling up to him. 

Dan wished Phil knew what it did to him when Phil touched him like that, but on the other hand, he didn’t. Some things just weren’t worth ruining five year friendships over.

“Well, I was planning to scroll through tumblr for six hours before falling asleep, but I’m open to other plans,” Dan said.

“Sounds good to me. Takeaway for dinner then?”

“Unless you had plans to cook,” Dan said, mindlessly opening a new browser window and logging into the tumblr account he used when he didn’t feel like broadcasting everything he liked or reblogged to thousands of people.

“Not really,” Phil said. “What do you feel like?”

“Whatever, just get whatever sounds good to you,” Dan said, already absorbed in his dash.

“You always say that and then you complain when I do that,” Phil said.

“No I don’t,” Dan protested.

“Yes, you do.”

“Well, I won’t this time, okay?”

“If you say so,” Phil said skeptically.

“I do.”

“Okay then, I’ll order,” said Phil.

“Good,” Dan said, redirecting his attention to his tumblr dashboard. He let himself get lost in the endless scroll of memes and fandom posts interspersed with insanely long rants about social justice, occasionally conscious of Phil’s glance over his shoulder.

He followed quite a few of his fan’s blogs. Maybe it made him self absorbed, and looking at ship art of him and his best friend was probably a terrible way to deal with his pent up romantic feelings, but Dan couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew Phil wasn’t as comfortable with the shipping as he was, though, so when he clicked on one of his favorite fan blogs he tilted his laptop away ever so slightly.

Weirdly, Phil’s glance over his shoulder turned to a steady gaze.

“I know you don’t like shipping blogs,” Dan said.

“I don’t.”

“Then why are you looking?”

“That’s weird,” said Phil. “You shouldn’t be looking at it.”

“Come on, Phil. Neither of us have a problem with our fandom. Why are you being so weird about it?”

“I don’t care if people do it, but it’s weird to look at. They didn’t make their blogs thinking we’d be looking at it, and if that person knew you were they’d probably be upset about it.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Come on, Phil. They’d probably be thrilled.”

“You don’t know that,” Phil insisted.

“You don’t either. Besides, I’m not interacting with my official tumblr. They don’t know it’s me. I could follow them and send them a million asks and they still wouldn't know it was me.”

“It’s weird,” Phil said. “Just let our fans have their own space. Besides, you probably don’t want to see what they have to say, anyway.”

“I read fanfic sometimes,” Dan said, defensively.

“About us?” Phil said. “Isn’t that a bit weird?”

“I didn’t say it was about us,” Dan said. “There’s stuff that’s written about you and me that isn’t about us being in love or whatever.”

“Whatever. I just think you should leave them alone,” Phil said.

“Why do you care so much?” Dan said, opening the blog’s ask box. Normally he wouldn’t antagonize Phil like this, but Phil was being weird, Dan was hungry, and he didn’t want to deal with it.

“Seriously, just leave,” Phil said, sounding almost anxious.

“No,” Dan said, tilting his laptop screen away so Phil couldn’t see it and typing a message into the ask box. He pressed send.

Phil’s phone buzzed.

Dan stared at Phil. Phil wouldn’t look back. He was staring at the ground, his skin red and patchy.

“That’s, uh. That’s probably my mum or something,” he mumbled, fishing his phone out of his pockets. “Yeah, she just wanted to know if-”

“Phil. Is that your blog?” 

“What? No. Why would I run a fanfiction blog about the two of us? That would be-”

“I never said it posted fanfiction.”

“Don’t they all?” Phil asked weakly.

“No,” Dan said.

“You seem to know a lot about our fandom.”

“Stop changing the subject,” Dan said, grabbing for Phil’s phone.

Phil scrambled back, clutching it to his chest. Dan grabbed it anyway. 

The notification was not a text from Phil’s mum. It was an ask sent to him on tumblr. Dan knew for a fact that Phil’s ask box on his official tumblr was disabled, and even if it wasn’t: it was the ask Dan had just sent.

“Phil. It’s fine. I’m not mad.”

Phil had stopped looking red now and was just looking pale. “I can explain.”

Dan stared. “Honestly, mate, you look like you’re on the verge of death. Maybe you’d better not. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“No,” Phil insisted. “We need to talk about this.”

“Okay,” Dan said skeptically.

Phil took a deep breath. “When we first met- Dan, I- I really liked you.”

Dan’s head was spinning. “You liked me?”

Phil nodded. “But I didn’t want to- I wasn’t sure if you-” The doorbell cut Phil off.

Phil sucked in his breath. “It’s probably the food. I’ll go get that.”

“No, Phil- I liked you too. It’s just, you were so much older than me, and so much cooler, and-” The doorbell rang again. “I guess you really should go get that.”

“Yeah. Probably.” Phil hesitated. “Did you mean it when you said-”

“Yes, now get our food before the delivery man decides we’re not coming.”

“Right,” Phil said, stumbling for the door. “Uh, I’ll go do that.”

Dan moved to the kitchen and sat down, struggling to process what just happened. Phil liked him. Phil, his best friend liked him. Phil, his best friend who he’d secretly liked for five years, liked him.

It wasn’t real. There was no way it was real. It was a prank, or a dream, or something. 

Phil came back with the food, setting it on the counter and sitting down.

“I still have a lot of questions,” Dan said.

“Me too,” Phil said.

“But mostly,” Dan said, wrinkling his nose, “Phil, why did you order Chinese?”

Phil laughed. “You said to get whatever.”

“Yeah, but you know that when I say that I don’t mean it,” Dan said, unpacking his box and grabbing his chopsticks.

“Shut up, Howell. I ordered Chinese. You’re eating Chinese.” 

“Fuck you.” Dan started eating.

“Maybe later,” Phil said.

Dan choked.

**Author's Note:**

> like/rb on [tumblr](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/188549517578/dans-secret-tumblr), drop a comment, live your best life, etc


End file.
